Nœuds M'oublie Pas
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Forget Me Knots, un OS excessivement sombre de l'auteur GothicTemptress qui explore les jeux sexuels extrêmes dans l'univers BDSM, les techniques de Shibari et… des choses encore plus sinistres. Synopsis complet au début de l'histoire. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir...


**Synopsis : dans la composition complexe des fibres formant la corde de la vie, certains nœuds sont érotiques et nous comblent, tandis que d'autres sont étonnamment impitoyables. Beaucoup se dénouent, mais souvent des vestiges demeurent, comme autant de preuves de blessures déplorables trop sordides pour guérir. Un OS excessivement sombre qui explore les jeux sexuels extrêmes dans l'univers BDSM, les techniques de Shibari et… eh bien… des choses encore plus sinistres.**

**Mise en garde : cette histoire de l'auteure américaine de fanfiction GothicTemptress se déroule en partie dans l'univers BDSM et elle est fortement cotée M à cause des thèmes extrêmement **_**dark**_** qu'elle aborde, incluant angoisse, suspense, horreur, bondage de suspension consensuelle, jeux de corde (shinju, sukaranbo, karada), bukkake (éjaculation collective), suffocation érotique et… lisez et vous verrez.**

**Note de la traductrice : Quand GothicTemptress m'a contactée pour traduire son œuvre, j'ai accepté avec plaisir, mais j'aimerais cependant vous avertir que cette traduction ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai déjà fait, ni dans le style ni dans la forme, car l'histoire originale est unique en son genre, et pourrait choquer certaines lectrices. Voilà, bonne lecture, et surtout, gardez l'esprit ouvert…**

**Nœuds M'oublie Pas (Forget Me Knots)**

**Quelque part aux États-Unis, il y a plusieurs années…**

De la fenêtre du grenier, Alice observait les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue, dégoûtée de la dextérité insolite et supérieure dont le garçon faisait preuve avec ses mains alors qu'il manipulait ses cordes entre les barres de la balançoire.

Elle le reconnut instantanément. Elle le voyait se promener à vélo dans sa rue tous les matins depuis son arrivée le mois précédent, son fidèle chien trottant derrière les rayons de la roue alors qu'il filait à toute allure, son sourire malin révélant ses dents blanches dans la lumière du soleil levant.

Alice le détestait. Il lui donnait la chair de poule depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et elle ne se trompait jamais quand elle jugeait avec précision la nature des autres.

Elle regarda les amis du garçon qui étaient regroupés autour de lui, manifestant leur étonnement alors que les boucles et les mouvements rapides qu'il exécutait avec sa corde transformaient celle-ci en un hamac parfaitement fonctionnel et utilisable. Le garçon s'assit dessus et le testa d'abord, et fut bientôt rejoint par ses amis qui se balancèrent joyeusement dans la lumière brillante du soleil d'été. Leurs rires tapageurs résonnèrent sur les maisons ternes et toutes identiques qui entouraient le parc, augmentant la discorde dans le quartier.

Alice secoua la tête de dégoût. Il y avait des affiches agrafées à chaque réverbère le long de ce pâté de maisons pour avertir les résidents au sujet de la disparition récente de la petite Jessica Stanley. C'était une époque dangereuse pour laisser les jeunes enfants jouer sans la surveillance d'un adulte vigilant, et Alice fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard sur le tableau qu'offrait l'aire de jeu. Pas un seul adulte ne se trouvait à proximité, pourtant la communauté était censée être en état d'alerte. Les garçons n'étaient pas plus âgés qu'elle, mais elle n'était plus jamais autorisée à sortir de la maison. Elle trouvait injuste que la sinistre 'petite menace' et ses amis enjoués soient libres de traîner là où elle ne pouvait pas.

« Alice, éloigne-toi de la fenêtre. Habitue-toi au fait que tu ne vas plus quitter cette maison. Ça ne te fera aucun bien de t'appesantir sur ce qui ne peut pas être changé. »

Le son de la voix de sa mère semblait opaque par rapport à son timbre habituel, ajoutant davantage de poids à son cafard. Plus rien n'avait de sens et tout paraissait tellement injuste.

Alice acquiesça, se détachant de la vitre poussiéreuse, son froncement affaissant la commissure de ses lèvres alors que le fardeau dans son cœur s'alourdissait à chaque seconde.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle souhaitait qu'il y ait quelque chose. _N'importe quoi._

Elle suivit sa mère dans les escaliers, descendant une fois de plus dans sa prison tant redoutée.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

« Où est Mme Brandon ? Je l'ai vue avec sa fille au magasin il y a deux jours, acheter les ingrédients pour ses fameux biscuits à l'avoine. Elle a dit qu'elle serait ici à 15h pour préparer la réception qui suivra la cérémonie de remise des badges. »

La voix de M. Newton était tendue d'inquiétude en s'adressant à son épouse. Durant toutes ses années en tant que Chef de Patrouille chez les scouts, il avait toujours été en mesure de compter sur la ponctualité de Mme Brandon. Elle était sa cheftaine la plus fiable, exceptionnellement généreuse de son temps qu'elle passait à travailler bénévolement pour subvenir aux besoins de sa troupe de louveteaux, et à ceux de la communauté en général.

Son retard inhabituel le tracassait. Il espérait qu'elle arriverait bientôt, car les desserts faisaient cruellement défaut pour les festivités accompagnant la célébration. Ses scouts avaient la réputation notoire d'être d'une voracité presque enragée quand il s'agissait de desserts, en particulier des biscuits à l'avoine de Mme Brandon, dont il raffolait lui aussi.

Il essaya de faire taire son estomac qui gargouillait et ramassa son sac rempli de badges récompenses, puis il se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle. Ceux qui étaient rassemblés pour l'occasion s'empressèrent de réduire leurs conversations au silence pour écouter son message d'accueil.

« En tant que votre Chef de Patrouille, j'aimerais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue à cet événement marquant une étape très spéciale dans la vie d'un scout. C'est un jour pour lequel beaucoup d'entre vous ont travaillé très dur. Patrouille 107, veuillez je vous prie me rejoindre sur le podium. »

Les parents très fiers, les frères et sœurs ainsi que les voisins applaudirent à tout rompre alors que les garçons scouts se rendaient à l'avant de la scène.

Un garçon se fendait d'un sourire plus grand que celui des autres, car aujourd'hui il allait recevoir une récompense spéciale pour son immense compétence en matière de nœuds. C'était la récompense la plus importante qu'il recevait de sa courte vie, et il savourait les accolades, et par-dessus tout le fait d'être le meilleur.

Son sourire s'accentua alors que sa rêverie l'entraînait vers un endroit plus stimulant, étouffant émotionnellement le discours ennuyeux au sujet des réalisations insignifiantes des autres avec ses désirs diaboliques.

Gloussant doucement pour lui-même à ses pensées décousues, il se résigna à revenir dans le présent. Il remarqua le bonheur radieux sur les visages de son jeune frère et de ses parents, leurs sourires débordant de fierté rayonnant jusqu'à leurs yeux. Il fit un clin d'œil à sa mère pour apaiser son expression curieuse et attendit son moment de gloire.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Le bruit du bois désagrégé raclant contre le dormant pourri de la fenêtre s'écrasa violemment contre l'air humide de la nuit, envoyant des éclats rebelles de peinture et des gouttes de pluie dans les buissons en dessous.

Des taches d'un blanc sale jonchaient le feuillage saturé de vert plus bas, les seules traces d'entrée ou de sortie alors qu'il soulevait son corps agile à la hauteur du rebord de la vitre, manœuvrant facilement à l'intérieur de l'ouverture trempée de pluie.

Ses mains gantées atteignirent l'interrupteur dans la petite chambre à coucher, le son du tissu de son pull-over glissant contre les ténèbres au moment d'allumer la lumière.

Il venait pour les regarder une dernière fois, curieux de voir ce qu'une journée sous ce climat leur avait fait.

Son expérience passée l'avait conduit à apporter le torchon à carreaux rouges de sa mère pour couvrir son nez, au cas où. Mais il fut déçu de constater qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'utiliser. _Pas encore_.

« Comprenez-vous ce qui arrive quand vous gueulez constamment au sujet de votre journal qui atterrit dans vos buissons plutôt que sur le perron ? Vous avez menacé d'entraver Twilight, mon chien et meilleur ami. Je _vous _ai entravée à la place. Et je ne suis pas désolé pour votre fille. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me regardait. »

Sa voix se cassa de manière audible dans ses cordes vocales en train d'atteindre leur maturité tandis qu'il s'adressait aux silhouettes immobiles attachées sur le lit.

Il se rapprocha pour observer son talent artistique révélé à travers la parfaite exécution, grâce à ses cordes bien-aimées, de nœuds qui reprenaient exactement les images de ceux retrouvés dans le manuel de scoutisme. Il aurait récupéré ses cordes, s'il le pouvait, mais il songea que les fibres avaient mérité d'être laissées en paix. Elles appartenaient à d'autres et reposeraient avec eux à présent.

_Un généreux don de sa part._

Son sourire consolida cette conclusion, inconscient de la conversation chuchotée qui avait lieu dans l'autre coin de la pièce.

« Maman, pourquoi fallait-il que tu cries après lui si souvent ? »

Mme Brandon secoua la tête silencieusement en réponse. Il était à prévoir que sa fille de onze ans la blâme pour les actions de ce psychopathe. L'éternité avec une poule mouillée de onze ans se mit soudainement à ressembler à l'enfer.

Elle espéra ardemment que les esprits puissent mûrir.

La mère et la fille flottèrent vers le seuil, regardant le garçon sourire en contemplant ce qu'elles avaient été autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre, ni ne s'en soucierait s'il le pouvait.

« Il nous regarde comme s'il était… affamé. »

La voix d'Alice se remplit soudainement d'effroi et sa mère se hérissa à la pensée répugnante que sa fille avait raison.

Mme Brandon s'élança vers la grande lampe en laiton sur la commode en face d'elles, mais il ne restait rien de physiquement tangible, que de l'air à l'endroit où une potentielle arme de matraquage aurait pu être. Elle aurait volontiers fracassé son crâne si elle en était capable. Cette petite merde complètement cinglée devait mourir, et dans des douleurs atroces si elle y était pour quelque chose.

Son soupir abattu contenait tant de significations… mais surtout le fait que toutes les tentatives s'avéraient futiles.

Il se redressa en humant soudainement une odeur qui venait d'une autre pièce. Il passa à travers elles et se rendit à la cuisine, où il remarqua plaque après plaque de biscuits à l'avoine jonchant le comptoir et la table, les miettes évidentes là où elles avaient goûté quelques échantillons.

Il n'avait pas examiné les autres pièces lors de sa dernière visite, trop tendu sous l'effet de l'adrénaline après le succès de sa chasse.

La commissure de ses lèvres vint tout près d'empiéter sur sa mâchoire, la douceur écœurante le dégoûtant. Il détestait _tout_ ce qui était à l'avoine. Avoir un échantillon de ce qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce aurait pu être une toute autre chose, mais elles étaient déjà trop vieilles, et il avait appris que les humains _étaient _ce qu'ils mangeaient, les vestiges de leur régime alimentaire se manifestant de manière pas si subtile. Il n'allait pas gâcher un plat tout à fait raffiné avec de l'avoine. Même lui avait ses propres limites.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée à l'avant de la maison. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait du Chef de Troupe des scouts à la recherche de Mme Brandon et de ses biscuits préférés. Le garçon avait vu la voiture de M. Newton garée dans l'allée de Mme Brandon à maintes reprises. Son Chef de Troupe quittait la maison très tôt, avant que le reste des résidents du quartier ne se lèvent pour commencer leur journée, mais rien n'échappait au livreur de journaux, ce maître des nœuds.

« Maman, essaye d'attirer l'attention de M. Newton. Tentons de faire quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte ! »

Sa mère secoua lentement la tête en réponse.

« Habitue-toi au fait que nous ne quitterons plus jamais cette maison. Ça ne te fera aucun bien de t'appesantir sur ce qui ne peut pas être changé. »

Une pointe de résolution était détectable par-dessus le découragement qu'elle ressentait quand elle avait commencé à parler à sa fille. Mme Brandon savait qu'elles étaient complètement foutues, captives dans ce petit espace pour le reste de l'éternité. Et elle était emprisonnée alors qu'elle devait écouter sa fille qui à présent se lamentait.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas une très bonne catholique, mais était-ce ce qu'elle méritait, son purgatoire pour sa multitude de péchés terrestres ? Son soupir refléta l'épouvantable vérité de leur situation.

Et en entendant la poignée de la porte d'entrée cliqueter de l'extérieur, elles surent que la macabre découverte serait dévoilée dans peu de temps si M. Newton décidait de contourner la maison.

La menace avait déjà grimpé à la même fenêtre de la chambre devenue leur lieu de repos, celle par laquelle il s'était introduit à l'intérieur, se glissant furtivement dans l'obscurité mélanoïde qui était désormais leur nuit perpétuelle.

Elles se tournèrent et flottèrent après le garçon en train de battre en retraite, mais elles entendirent la fenêtre se refermer, les emprisonnant dans leur geôle une fois de plus. Elles firent halte quand elles arrivèrent dans le couloir. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait faire face à l'horrible problème.

Le commentaire sarcastique de Mme Brandon coupa à travers leur réalité qui augurait encore plus mal.

« Oh comme c'est gentil. Il a laissé la lumière allumée pour nous. »

Elle rit d'elle-même en réalisant qu'elle était plus impertinente morte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la mort qui avait libéré ses inhibitions et anéanti le filtre qu'elle avait eu en permanence toute sa vie. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir.

« Je peux entendre les pas de M. Newton sur la terrasse de côté maintenant. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sera capable de survivre… la découverte, le choc… »

Elle cessa de parler avant de trop en expliquer à sa fille innocente. M. Newton était peut-être un leader chez les scouts, mais il ne l'était nulle part ailleurs, et surtout pas dans son lit à elle. Le fait dépitant était qu'il ne pouvait presque pas se mouvoir ou transpirer sans être victime d'une crise d'asthme. Il n'était pas étonnant que les rejets de son épouse l'aient influencé à lui rendre des visites nocturnes. Une veuve se devait bien d'en obtenir de quelque part.

M. Newton était un homme assez bon dans d'autres sphères de sa vie, aussi avait-elle continué de se concentrer sur ses qualités compensatoires.

Mme Brandon sourcilla à une autre pensée en train de germer dans sa tête.

Il allait probablement être victime d'une crise cardiaque fatale à l'imminente découverte morbide, et ensuite il hanterait pour toujours l'espace à l'extérieur de leur fenêtre, un échelon de plus dans sa bouleversante tragédie alors qu'il demeurerait juste hors de sa portée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance.

Les fantômes écarquillèrent leurs yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la fenêtre en question, le verre fragile se tendant avec la force des poings paniqués de M. Newton. Ils flottèrent dans la porte, où ils réalisèrent qu'ils pouvaient à peine distinguer son profil alors qu'il se rapprochait du verre fissuré qui les gardait à l'écart des vivants, ses cris et sa détresse respiratoire à peine audibles de l'autre côté de la barrière qui s'interposait entre le monde des vivants et le leur. Ils purent voir sa silhouette se tenant la poitrine et sa grosse tête s'écraser à travers le portail vitré des trépassés alors qu'il s'effondrait sous sa propre fin dramatique.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

Au moins Mme Brandon avait acquis un certain degré de certitude de cette horrible situation, et un peu de chance également. _Tout compte fait._

Des secondes s'écoulèrent après que son immobilité ait à nouveau calibré la balance pondérée du destin, et bientôt un frémissement d'énergie à peine perceptible commença à déplacer l'air à l'extérieur des éclats de verre.

Lorsque M. Newton flotta miraculeusement à travers l'ouverture découpée dans le petit plan de vitre brisée, Mme Brandon sourit. Soudainement les choses n'étaient plus aussi glauques. Leur éternité inclurait désormais une autre âme qui briserait leur prévisible monotonie.

_Espérait-elle._

Quand il se redressa dans l'air, il regarda avec étonnement sa forme humaine sanglante et inanimée perçant la fenêtre de la maison. Il tourna lentement son corps immatériel dans le sens antihoraire pour regarder les cadavres restés dans le lit. Il secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et tourna prudemment celle-ci lorsqu'il remarqua un mouvement près de la porte.

Il demeura bouche bée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux en voyant les deux esprits flotter devant lui, Mme Brandon tentant un sourire, essayant de tirer le meilleur parti de leur déconcertante réalité surnaturelle.

Sa voix monta dans les aigus, essayant désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Surprise ! »

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

**New York, mai 2012.**

Les recherches d'Edward se poursuivaient résolument, son désir charnel, son envie silencieuse de la retrouver constamment ralentis par le fait que dans une grande métropole, il était très difficile de croiser les mêmes personnes deux fois. _Surtout quand c'était ce que vous souhaitiez le plus._

Mais il avait un indice crucial la concernant, un talisman lui donnant l'assurance que sa quête n'était pas vaine, que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ses chevilles et ses poignets, ou les marques rouges à motifs qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien, car ces traces l'appelaient comme le chant d'une sirène.

Il fallait seulement qu'il découvre où elle se rendait pour les acquérir… Où elle allait pour assouvir ses instincts pervers.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

En dépit de la couleur choquante de la porte rouge à l'arrière de la ruelle, les New-Yorkais chevronnés passaient devant, leurs manières non affectées, inconscients ou ne se souciant tout simplement pas de ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Edward se dirigea vers celle-ci, notant la musique de plus en plus forte à chacun de ses pas. Il était à New York depuis seulement deux mois, et pourtant il avait réussi à être en contact avec des gens bien informés qui lui avaient fourni des invitations enthousiastes aux bons endroits et aux événements privés.

« Tu la trouveras probablement derrière la porte sanglante que nous appelons _Big Red_. Le mot de passe est Shibari. »

_Ça _c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais ceux qui l'avaient informé ne savaient pas qu'ils parlaient couramment la langue tant affectionnée de son plaisir.

Un coin de sa bouche se retroussa quand il vit l'imposant emblème BDSM sur le devant de la porte, le symbole qu'il connaissait si bien et recherchait souvent. Son sourire satisfait était celui de quelqu'un possédant un savoir malicieux. Il savait ce que représentait ce symbole, le cercle noir qu'il aimait contempler, l'emblème qui rassurait tous ceux qui osaient entrer que des gens ouverts d'esprit et des fêtards à l'érotisme intrépide existaient en ces lieux. Le noir représentait leurs désirs sexuels les plus sombres, entouré par la bordure d'argent métallique, rappelant à tous la servitude, les chaînes et le métal contraignant qui accéléraient son pouls à sa seule évocation. On y voyait la variation ondulante du yin et du yang, divisée en trois plutôt qu'en deux, rappelant à tous ceux qui entraient les fouets se balançant dans les airs. Trois sections d'une promesse de variations. Soumission. Domination. Switch.

_Ceci_ était le genre d'endroit qui redynamisait l'attribution de son psychisme, lequel devait partager l'espace avec les autres parties de son esprit se soumettant à sa vie, marchant d'un pas militaire avec les gens ordinaires, les abeilles ouvrières consommatrices de vanille et les conformistes aguerris. Derrière la porte, il espérait trouver sa cible.

_Plaisir. Douleur. Brûlure de corde. Nœuds. Libération._

Il espérait trouver la brunette avec cette preuve qui l'appelait depuis qu'il avait vu ses jambes marquées de rouge marcher à grands pas sur la Sixième Avenue vers Tribeca, ses poignets et ses chevilles brûlés par la corde lui faisant signe de la trouver et de la prendre. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de les masquer, choisissant plutôt de les annoncer sans vergogne.

Puis il l'avait perdue dans la foule.

La porte fut ouverte par un homme immense qui gardait l'entrée intérieure derrière _Big Red, _attendant patiemment d'entendre la voix d'Edward.

« Shibari. »

L'homme imposant permit à la porte intérieure de s'ouvrir, et Edward passa celle-ci avec une excitation qui le fit se propulser à toute allure vers la piste de danse bondée.

Là, au plafond très haut de cette enclave où la dépravation régnait en parfaite maîtresse, était suspendue sa déesse. Elle planait au-dessus de la foule vibrante. Ses seins et sa taille corsetés étaient inclinés perpendiculairement au sol, ses genoux pliés tenant captif le derrière de sa jupe de vinyle noire. Les chevilles de ses bottes de combat étaient nouées à ses poignets, sa queue de cheval liée à un nœud attaché à sa colonne vertébrale, sa tête tirée vers l'arrière et sa bouche ouverte sur un bâillon-boule vermillon aussi invitant pour lui que _Big Red._

La langue d'Edward voulait être de la fête, ainsi que ses doigts et sa verge palpitante.

Il se déplaça avec précaution à travers la foule pour avoir une meilleure vue, découvrant que le second niveau avec vue sur l'espace massif en dessous lui permettrait de se tenir à la hauteur des yeux de sa cible. Elle était visiblement dans un état d'excitation extrême car elle gémissait, ses dents autour du bâillon luisant, ses lèvres frémissant dans un sourire. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans une cadence qu'il avait rarement vue chez d'autres, mais qu'il connaissait bien. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier les entraves et les tensions autant qu'il prenait plaisir à les infliger à d'autres.

Elle ne se souciait pas des danseurs et des spectateurs sous elle. Planant dans sa transe érotique, il n'y avait que le plaisir de soi. Il n'y en avait qu_'un._

Elle sentit quelque chose changer au milieu de la masse de battements de cœurs, faisant écho à son bonheur sous tension. C'était un signe tangible qui l'incita à entrouvrir les yeux et à regarder malgré son hésitation normale à être témoin de l'attention qu'elle recevait. Même si elle était exposée, elle ne participait que pour elle-même, et non pour les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais maintenant elle se sentait obligée de vraiment _regarder._

Les minces fentes qu'étaient ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage pour qu'elle puisse réellement voir ce qui l'appelait, et soudainement elle sut, à ce moment inattendu, qu'elle appartiendrait à un autre.

Elle fixa l'homme magnifique qui soutenait son regard avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dirigée vers elle. Elle avait toujours pratiqué l'auto-bondage parce que ses anciens partenaires n'étaient jamais intéressés au degré qu'elle voulait. Dont elle avait besoin.

Elle avait passé des années à expérimenter dans ses moments privés, poussant toujours plus loin ses limites jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre l'exhibitionniste qui se cachait en elle.

La corde était son mécanisme de plaisir préféré, surtout combinée avec un corset de cuir restrictif appuyant sur les fibres mordantes qui traversaient ses seins, ses côtes et son entrejambe. Le sensuel circuit du bonheur restreignant et ravivant continuait jusqu'à son épine dorsale pour taquiner les lacets de son corset alors que l'extrémité de la corde rencontrait sa compagne à la base de son cou dans un ensemble complexe de secrets aguichants.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient rivés sur elle alors qu'elle commençait à trembler à l'intérieur de ses entraves, la réalité étrangère mais possible de partager ses secrets érotiques avec cet inconnu transperçant son esprit fougueux. Elle était soudainement en train de perdre ses moyens de concilier ses désirs solitaires pour son besoin inattendu et désespéré de le voir prendre la barre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage lorsque la langue humide de l'inconnu capta son attention, traçant lentement sa lèvre supérieure pulpeuse comme un fruit mûr, son sourire s'élargissant avec luminosité, et promesses, et malice, son allure audacieuse consolidant ses intentions intrépides tandis qu'il encodait sa résolution pour _toute chose_ solitaire.

Son corps se mutina contre le contrôle qu'elle avait parachevé au fil du temps. Elle croyait avoir maîtrisé ses réactions à la douleur et au plaisir que lui permettait sa position, à l'érotisme de s'exhiber étroitement liée, suspendue et impuissante, et pourtant il la brisait avec son regard pénétrant et sa langue luisante. Elle avait subitement envie de lui partout, sa langue l'écartant dans son parcours, sa peau se scindant contre la sienne, silex contre sa verge dure comme le roc alors qu'elle suffoquerait et s'éteindrait dans l'oubli, disparaissant dans la volonté de cet étranger.

Son halètement augmenta en observant ses longs doigts fouiller dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il en sortit une petite corde formant le nœud familier qui lui plaisait tant, utilisé pour entraver les poignets, elle se mit à haleter encore plus fort.

Quand il tendit la corde vers elle comme une offrande silencieuse, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant dans cet endroit, devant tant de gens.

Elle jouit.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu, léchant à nouveau ses lèvres pendant qu'elle cambrait le dos plus loin dans ses liens, ses épaules se rapprochant davantage de ses vertèbres, ses jambes se convulsant avec les vibrations au plus profond de ses entrailles tandis que sa cambrure inclinait les cordes, la faisant pivoter dans les airs. Il voulait la goûter. Il voulait que l'essence de sa libération couvre ses lèvres, ses doigts, et son sexe suintant. Il voulait couvrir ses cordes et combler les indentations que les nœuds créaient contre sa chair avec son foutre, réservoirs de plaisir se remplissant de son propre fait. Il voulait tout ce qu'elle avait à donner.

Il voulait _prendre_.

Elle hocha la tête et le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit incroyablement, ses dents blanches l'aveuglant presque dans les tourbillons de lumières trépignantes du club.

Elle fit un brusque mouvement de la tête et un homme près des cordes rassemblées à l'arrière du club commença à tourner une grande roue, la faisant descendre lentement vers la piste de danse comme les fêtards s'écartaient pour faire place à son corps tremblant.

Elle ne cessa jamais de regarder Edward dans les yeux, ne rompant jamais le lien qui avait été établi entre eux malgré sa position contorsionnée entre ciel et terre.

Elle baissa lentement la tête en le regardant descendre les escaliers vers le niveau principal dont elle approchait maintenant.

Elle tremblait encore quand une grande femme vint tirer doucement les boucles et défaire les réseaux compliqués de nœuds qui liaient ses poignets à ses chevilles, un gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge desséchée alors que la tension diminuait lentement, ses muscles et ses articulations hurlant, une rébellion tout en tressaillements contre leur liberté trop radicale.

Edward avança rapidement, ne perdant pas de temps en essayant de s'approcher d'elle. La grande femme en train de détacher les harnais et les nœuds tendit sa paume, l'empêchant d'approcher davantage.

« On ne touche pas. C'est seulement pour les yeux. »

Sa déesse était toujours suspendue par les fils attachés aux anneaux de son corset, et les cordes retenaient toujours ses bras à sa colonne vertébrale au niveau de sa taille, mais elle bougea le menton sur le côté de son épaule en secouant la tête pour indiquer son désaccord, le bâillon-boule tombant librement alors qu'elle fléchissait la mâchoire.

« Non, ça va, je suis… »

Elle fit une pause et inclina le cou vers le haut pour regarder attentivement dans ses yeux, qui ne bougeaient pas des siens.

« Je suis _à lui_, Janey. »

Jane devint subitement perplexe. Elle connaissait cette cliente particulière depuis au moins deux ans, et elle avait toujours été une solitaire, ne se mêlant jamais aux autres et restant toujours dans son monde intérieur. Elle avait toujours pratiqué l'auto-bondage, et seulement récemment s'était-elle permise de se ramifier pour tester ses curiosités exhibitionnistes.

« Tu es certaine, Bella ? »

Les sourcils de Jane se réunirent au milieu de son front, les plis d'inquiétude criblant celui-ci tandis qu'elle regardait la femme qu'elle pensait connaître assez bien pour la remettre en question.

« Bella. »

La voix de l'homme répétant son nom était lourde de certitude et de concupiscence tangible, et les rides d'anxiété de Jane s'approfondirent.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle était _à lui_, mais elle le pensait avec chaque fibre de son être. Il avait l'air d'accueillir son admission sans hésitation, tendant ses longs doigts bouillants pour glisser le bout d'un de ceux-ci sous la corde desserrée enveloppant son avant-bras.

Elle frémit sous les attentions que prodiguait l'extrémité de son doigt brûlant à sa peau enflammée. Bella hocha la tête avec véhémence pour réprimer toute autre question.

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était inébranlable et impudent, forgeant des promesses indéniables sans émettre un son.

« Elle est _à moi_. »

Sa voix était assurée, sa détermination ferme et lourde comme du plomb, conférant la mort à tout début de réserve qui aurait pu pénétrer l'esprit de Bella. Il retira le reste des entraves plus habilement que Jane ne le pourrait jamais. Il tordit, réarrangea et décadenassa les nœuds compliqués à une vitesse quasi inhumaine, et l'expression soucieuse de Jane se modifia et fit remonter ses sourcils de surprise, d'admiration, et d'envie.

« Ohhh, nous avons un expert gréeur ici, Bella. Sacrée veinarde. »

Bella émit un petit rire puis gémit quand Edward passa la main sous les mailles s'étendant le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient desserrées, ses doigts et sa paume poussant contre les indentations sur son poignet droit, libérant ainsi un bras de sa captivité. Jane n'avait jamais vu une telle fluidité avec des cordes avant, et elle se demanda si ce Sensei en Shibari ultra sexy qui s'accrochait maintenant à Bella faisait des visites à domicile.

L'esprit de Bella était encore sous le choc quand les cordages se défirent. Jane n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme avant ce moment.

Qu'elle ne savait même pas son nom.

Quand son autre poignet fut libéré, il se pencha pour murmurer des directives dans ses cheveux.

« Étire tes bras lentement pour réactiver ta circulation et enroule-les autour de mon cou. Elle va décrocher ton corset et ensuite je vais te tenir. »

La réponse de Bella fut presque noyée par la musique très forte qui les entourait sur la piste de danse.

« Tu me tiens. »

Son souffle chatouilla son cou exposé, et elle sentit sa poitrine robuste et large frémir sous le cachemire noir à col en V qu'il portait. Il se retourna dans son cou pour lécher son oreille, ses paroles aussi assurées qu'elles pourraient jamais l'être.

« Oui. Et quoique je vienne juste de te rencontrer, je suis à peu près certain que je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

Son cœur battit plus fort parce qu'elle le croyait et elle était contente.

Edward la serra plus étroitement contre lui, sa paume droite traçant les lacets de son corset, caressant les crêtes de chair à découvert le long du parcours subtil de son épine dorsale. Ses doigts tremblèrent dès qu'il découvrit l'ascension et la chute des cordes sous son enveloppe de cuir, les nœuds créant de petites bosses invisibles à l'œil nu.

C'étaient autant de secrets brûlant le bout de ses doigts.

Il amena le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents en s'approchant de sa peau, sa voix se faisant plus grave.

« Les restrictions _et_ les morsures de la corde ? Je dirais que tu as été formée rien que pour moi. Il y a tellement de choses que je suis impatient de te _faire_… »

La dernière fixation fut relâchée et elle se retrouva fermement dans ses bras, hochant la tête d'excitation et sachant qu'il pensait vraiment chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Les lèvres de Bella esquissèrent l'angle aigu de sa mâchoire en faisant un chemin humide vers son oreille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? Tu m'as fait jouir une fois déjà et je ne sais même pas ton nom. »

Les vibrations du rire de l'inconnu résonnèrent à travers ses muscles endoloris et tendus, se répercutant dans son corset et dans sa propre poitrine. Il utilisa son bras gauche pour la maintenir plus près de son torse alors qu'il la transportait hors de la piste de danse. Un autre client était sur le point d'être attaché avec une corde et suspendu au-dessus de la foule, et il n'y avait rien que Bella souhaitait davantage que d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille avec lui. Quelque part où ils pourraient parler… ou _faire autre chose. _

Elle indiqua les mêmes escaliers qu'il avait descendus pour la rencontrer seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, et il se soumit volontiers à sa requête. Il avait remarqué un vaste coin salon en face de l'endroit où il s'était tenu pour la regarder, et il espérait que cette zone serait inoccupée à présent. Il était certain que les muscles de sa belle apprécieraient l'occasion de pouvoir s'étirer.

Et lui aussi.

Lorsqu'Edward atteignit la plus isolée des aires de repos, il garda Bella proche de son cœur et il s'assit, l'arrière des cuisses endolories de celle-ci reposant sur le dessus des siennes. Malgré sa sensibilité, elle se pencha davantage sur la poitrine d'Edward et orienta un genou sur sa cuisse pour prendre appui contre le siège sous eux. D'une torsion de son autre jambe sur sa cuisse, elle creusa dans celle-ci avec son genou osseux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le siège à son tour.

« Edward… »

Elle sourit au son de sa voix énonçant son propre nom et se pencha vers son cou. Il inclina sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Les lèvres de Bella mordirent à l'hameçon, affamées et la bouche ouverte.

Les mains d'Edward s'étalèrent sur la mini-jupe de vinyle qui remontait lentement sur ses jambes, la surface lisse glissant le long de celles-ci pour exposer la région qu'il mourait d'envie de toucher. Elle écarta davantage ses jambes et il grogna quand il atteignit la base de son corset, traçant les nœuds et les cordes dissimulés qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit alors que les mains de Bella s'affairaient sur sa poitrine, pinçant ses mamelons à travers le doux cachemire sous ses paumes.

« … Cullen. Edward Cullen. »

Elle sourit avec plus d'emphase alors qu'il bégayait et ensuite se répétait, et elle secoua la tête en signe de désaccord. Un sourcil se haussa curieusement sur le visage aux traits parfaits d'Edward.

« Je pense qu'en réalité ton nom est Edward Jevaistefaire-jouirencore. »

Le sourire de celui-ci s'intensifia et elle porta ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, sa langue taquinant sa lèvre supérieure jusqu'à ce que leurs langues à tous les deux commencent à forcer un passage dans la chaleur qui émanait de la passion grandissante. Les hanches de Bella se mirent à imiter le mouvement des roulements de sa langue.

Edward haleta lorsque ses paumes s'aventurèrent plus bas.

« Est-ce que ta corde va autour ou à l'intérieur ? »

Elle rougit, faisant une pause avant de répondre.

« J'ai… j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de placer la corde pour qu'elle repose directement sur mon clitoris, mais je ne pense pas m'y prendre de la bonne façon parce que ça fait mal après un court moment, même si je vois d'autres gens porter leurs cordes comme ça toute la nuit. Je… »

Il suivit le parcours de la corde qu'il pouvait sentir descendre le long de la chair de son cul, de chaque côté de ses petites lèvres, protégeant et caressant sensuellement la jonction entre ses jambes. Il plaça une main en bas de l'arrondi de ses fesses, laissant sa paume reposer contre la zone où la jonction rétrécissait.

Il contourna sa hanche avec son autre main et poussa en avant, traçant les fines cordes qui passaient sur le devant jusqu'à ce qu'il palpe l'endroit où celles-ci appuyaient de chaque côté de sa fente.

« Regarde combien ton foutre les a mouillées déjà. J'ai… »

Il glissa un doigt entre les cordes, ouvrant sa fente par la même occasion, taquinant son bourgeon gonflé avec le bout de son doigt.

« J'ai le meilleur nœud pour ici. »

Il pressa dans la chair florissante et elle gémit plus fort.

« Les fibres et la morsure du chanvre vont exercer juste la bonne pression, te torturer de la plus exquise façon, et tes jus vont s'infiltrer au travers tellement de fois qu'ils vont désintégrer la résistance de la corde avec la saturation de tes orgasmes. Cette corde ne survivra pas à la chaleur de tes inondations, Bella. Tu vas la briser avec ton propre plaisir et je serai là pour festoyer, pour… _me rassasier_. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra avec chacun de ses mots parce que leur sens était manifestement lourd du savoir-faire qu'elle avait toujours voulu chez un amant. Elle ne savait même pas que _c'était_ possible. Elle devenait de plus en plus humide à l'idée des fibres robustes s'affaiblissant en raison de ses multiples orgasmes et de son désir à lui de se régaler d'elle. L'habileté manuelle de créer des nœuds et les fibres inébranlables de la corde induisaient toujours un sentiment de concupiscence quand elles mordaient enfin dans sa peau parce qu'elles consistaient en quelque chose qui, elle pouvait en être certaine, allait rester là où elle le voulait pour assouvir ses propres besoins. Mais de savoir que cette même passion pouvait affaiblir ces mêmes cordes lui procurait un nouveau sentiment de puissance.

Elle gémit en réponse à ses promesses salaces et il glissa deux doigts dans sa chaleur ruisselante, les poussant à l'endroit qui quémandait pour avoir plus.

« Plus. »

« Un autre ? »

Il introduisit un autre doigt et elle faufila sa main droite entre eux et s'empara de son sexe d'une longueur considérable, le tirant à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui couchait habituellement avec des étrangers, mais il y avait un désir inexplicable qu'elle savait qu'il allait combler, et son audace lubrique l'enhardissait. Ça lui était égal qu'ils soient dans un lieu public. En fait ça l'excitait encore plus et c'était choquant en soi – simplement pas assez pour arrêter.

« Je… Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un et j'ai besoin de ça plus que je ne le réalisais… Je… n'ai pas senti le foutre de quelqu'un d'autre depuis si longtemps et j'ai besoin de sentir le tien s'écouler de moi, sur moi, partout… »

Il gémit devant l'expression de ses désirs, l'épanouissant avec ses doigts qui pompaient et ses plaintes vibrantes, envoyant sa peau dans un maelstrom avec ses lèvres et ses dents qui mordillaient.

« Ici ? Ici même ? Maintenant ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille te partager, et je pense que si nous commençons à recevoir davantage d'attention, il pourrait y avoir plus de participants et de _foutre _que tu ne l'as envisagé. »

Les partouzes n'avaient jamais été le truc de Bella et elle était heureuse qu'il mentionne cette éventualité, comme elle ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que son brouillard rempli de luxure. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son indécence. Elle n'était pas non plus le genre à avoir des rapports sexuels complets avec des étrangers sans protection. Mais cette nuit changeait tout. Sur ce point, il n'y aurait pas de compromis.

Bella secoua la tête, sa chaleur saturant l'oreille d'Edward.

« Seulement le tien. Autant que tu peux. En moi… dans mes cheveux et ma bouche… sur mes seins… à maintes et maintes reprises… »

Edward retira ses doigts mouillés de son centre brûlant alors que ses paroles rendaient sa verge invraisemblablement plus dure.

Il garda ses jambes écartées et attrapa ses chevilles pour les fixer derrière son dos, se levant prestement pour la porter en bas des escaliers et hors du club. _Big Red_ ferma en claquant ses adieux tandis qu'Edward hélait un taxi.

Il ouvrit la portière du passager arrière et s'agenouilla vers l'avant sur le siège, le corps de Bella tombant en arrière et le visage d'Edward atterrissant sur le cuir couvrant ses seins.

« 101 Ouest, 12ème Rue ! »

Ses directions étouffées au chauffeur furent aussi pressées que sa descente le long du corps de Bella, sa langue goûtant le cuir souple comme du beurre ramolli le long du corset masquant ses côtes. Les chauffeurs de taxis New Yorkais avaient l'habitude de tout voir défiler dans leurs véhicules, si bien qu'Edward n'hésita pas à la goûter avant que son foutre ne soit mêlé et dilué avec le sien.

Ses jambes s'ouvrirent plus grand et son pied droit se retrouva en l'air pour lui faciliter l'accès et lui en donner encore plus, sa botte de combat appuyant avec fracas contre la barrière en plexiglas entre le conducteur et leur torride banquette arrière tandis que son autre botte entrait en collision avec la lunette arrière.

La langue d'Edward était impatiente alors qu'elle s'insinuait à l'intérieur avant de ressortir, traçant les fibres saturées de la corde avec ses papilles gustatives pour ensuite la darder à nouveau. Elle était aussi délicieuse qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle serait. Il voulait plus d'elle sur son visage.

_Bienvenus chez McFoutre Salopes, le berceau de la fameuse sauce spéciale. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

Il gloussa à cette pensée et avala goulûment quand elle commença à se déverser sur ses coups de langue fébriles, une petite quantité s'écoulant derrière sa lèvre inférieure et ses dents. Il bandait toujours en imaginant le foutre d'une femme sur son visage et il était officiellement accro au sien. Il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Il essuya ses lèvres humides, le menton et la mâchoire contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et releva son corps pour attaquer sa bouche avec la sienne.

Bella glissa une main entre eux et arracha le premier bouton de son pantalon, son désir de le sortir si grand qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que le taxi s'était arrêté devant un immeuble, un portier lorgnant à la fenêtre, attendant pour aider les occupants.

Edward jeta un billet de cent dollars dans la fente de la petite caisse à même le plexiglas et entoura la taille de Bella de ses bras puissants pour tenir ses hanches.

La portière s'ouvrit derrière lui et il s'extirpa du taxi, Bella serrée comme un étau autour de son corps.

« Bienvenue chez vous, M. Cullen. »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents au portier qui avait gardé la porte principale largement entrouverte et qui courut ensuite devant eux pour aller appeler l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Edward pénétra à l'intérieur avec sa cargaison frémissante, la chatte trempée de celle-ci saturant le devant de son pantalon. Le portier appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et recula pour permettre la fermeture des portes, enfermant le couple dans l'intimité silencieuse pour la première fois.

Edward repoussa Bella contre la boiserie en s'écrasant sur elle, les gémissements de celle-ci de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle tentait d'écarter les jambes le plus possible.

« Prépare-toi à être ma prisonnière, Bella. Partir n'est plus une option. »

Ses plaintes voluptueuses augmentèrent avec son désir. Elle se fichait qu'il la garde pour toujours, tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait _le _sentir encore et encore.

Le changement de pression alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination tout en haut de l'immeuble provoqua un léger pop dans leurs oreilles, et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il la transporta jusqu'à sa porte. Deux appartements occupaient le dernier étage. Le sien était le plus vaste.

Il entra le code sur un clavier mural sans regarder et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les amants pénétrer rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle fit le trajet à reculons tandis qu'il marchait le long d'un corridor dépourvu de lumière, ses pas résonnant de façon sonore sur l'ardoise avant de devenir feutrés sur la moquette.

Le dos de Bella heurta le matelas moelleux et ses sens s'accrurent quand il défit avec adresse les boucles à l'avant de son corset, exposant sa peau et les cordes alors que les fixations étaient relâchées, les grands anneaux sur le cuir tintant contre la mélodie entraînante de leurs halètements. La corde invisible qui fut révélée encerclait ses seins et était nouée le long de son abdomen et autour de sa cage thoracique, et se rendait jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs corps suppliaient de se rencontrer.

La bouche d'Edward enveloppa un mamelon salé, absorbant sa sueur ainsi que ses gémissements pendant qu'elle faufilait une main entre eux et baissait sa fermeture Éclair, libérant sa verge engorgée dure comme le roc.

Edward porta légèrement son mamelon entre ses dents en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait brusquement en elle, coulissant aisément jusqu'à la garde.

« Plus, Edward ! »

Son imploration se répercuta hors des murs de la chambre à coucher, le poussant vers l'avant comme un bélier dans son corps plus que consentant.

Son pouce gauche appuya fortement sur son clitoris tandis que sa paume droite s'aplatissait contre son sternum, se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur son cou. Il devint encore plus dur en suivant la trace des cordes et des nœuds tout au long du parcours.

« Prends-le ! Prends… »

Ses hanches rencontrèrent ses coups de rein alors qu'elle commençait à se resserrer autour de lui, l'entraînant encore plus loin en elle.

« … Prends mon souffle ! »

Il sourit dans son sein alors que son téton remplissait sa bouche. Il était ravi qu'elle soit une adepte des jeux de respiration, une autre compatibilité, parce qu'il appréciait certainement le processus de prendre et le pouvoir que ça lui donnait sur l'autre. Il mit son pouce et son index sur les artères carotides et appliqua juste la bonne pression sur les côtés de son cou, ses cris de délivrance se fondant dans les bordures en train de s'estomper tandis que sa vision se réduisait à un tunnel étroit d'étoiles et de sons affaiblis, brins soyeux des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient.

Edward trouva son propre soulagement en gémissant dans son oreille, la ramenant de la mer noire dans laquelle elle nageait avec bonheur.

Elle cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que les lumières colorées inaugurent sa vision, et elle prit quelques grandes respirations pour remplir ses poumons privés d'air, son corps suintant la luxure visqueuse de son amant. C'était inhabituel pour elle de faire suffisamment confiance à un inconnu pour le laisser jouer à contrôler son souffle, et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité avec Edward. Sa prudence se dénouait au même rythme que les nœuds de ses cordes manipulés par les doigts magiques de l'homme ultra séduisant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le faire encore ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'halètements rauques pénétrant la brume qui les entourait, et Edward se retira d'elle en traînant sa langue sur son autre mamelon.

Elle sursauta quand ses mains se déplacèrent de manière plus persistante entre leurs corps en sueur, le bout de ses doigts glissant sous les fibres épineuses le long de ses côtes, juste sous ses seins. Lorsque ses doigts plongèrent sous le nœud à la base de son sternum, elle siffla et grimaça légèrement.

Il quitta son mamelon et leva les yeux vers son visage rayonnant.

« Je parie que ta peau hurle comme tu le veux. »

Elle rit avec lui, ses dents reflétant le clair de lune. Sa peau était livide, les indentations restantes serpentant dans sa chair alors qu'elle se réjouissait d'être exposée à l'air.

« J'aime l'inconfort. C'est seulement de la douleur jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus affectée. »

Edward pensait qu'il était impossible pour cette femme de devenir plus parfaite, pourtant elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Un côté de son sourire monta plus haut sur sa joue alors que le chaud coussinet de son doigt s'enfonçait subitement dans l'indentation rouge que le nœud avait faite dans sa peau parfaite, sa respiration de plus en plus sauvage tandis qu'il traçait délibérément sa chair enflammée, ajoutant une lisière aiguisée à la douleur qu'il infligeait intentionnellement à son point sensible.

Bella inclina son bassin pour rencontrer son phallus en érection, l'invitant en elle à nouveau… L'invitant en elle aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il n'était pas pressé. Il continuerait de la prendre de toutes les façons qu'il pouvait, _pendant_ qu'il pouvait.

Ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'à ce que l'aube perce avant de finalement se recourber vers le sommeil.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

**New York, juillet 2012.**

Edward quitta le siège social dans le quartier des affaires et longea Wall Street en direction de son restaurant préféré, une trattoria qui servait une cuisine italienne parmi les meilleures sur la planète.

Il eut vite fait de repérer son oncle. Oncle Carlisle avait fait des centaines de millions de dollars en développant et en perfectionnant la résistance des câbles utilisés dans l'industrie maritime, brevetant et faisant des profits sur la technologie ingénieuse qui avait résulté en une corde légère réduisant la friction et la défaillance des fibres qui entraient dans la composition de celle-ci. Chaque remorqueur, péniche, et pratiquement tous les navires dans le monde entier utilisaient maintenant une forme ou l'autre de ses inventions, nourrissant son vaste compte bancaire et son ego.

L'oncle d'Edward passait son temps à naviguer autour du monde sur son méga yacht et à dépenser l'argent dont il ne serait jamais à court, devait-il vivre un millier de vies. Son bronzage perpétuel lui allait bien.

Edward tendit le bras pour tapoter l'épaule de son oncle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tu es trop pâle, Edward. Aucun marin digne de ce nom ne devrait se tenir loin du soleil. »

Edward rit en réponse, sachant exactement ce que son oncle voulait dire. Il passait tous ses étés à parcourir le monde à la voile avec lui, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de perfectionner ses compétences de skipper par le biais de connaissances inestimables acquises de première main et qui lui profitaient à bien des égards.

« Tu sais que ça me manque, mais je me plais ici aussi, Carlisle. Je sais que nous en avons discuté avant, mais j'aimerais suivre mon propre chemin. Du moins _essayer_… »

Carlisle secoua la tête, faisant efficacement taire le seul membre de sa famille toujours vivant. La culture de l'intolérance venait facilement à Carlisle Cullen quand il s'agissait de ses intérêts, surtout quand les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec son point de vue ou l'ordre des choses. La manipulation était une seconde nature chez lui et il méprisait la faiblesse. Son neveu était la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait quelque type d'affection que ce soit, et même celle-là devenait de plus en plus mince. Il convenait beaucoup plus à Carlisle que son neveu apprenne les ficelles de son entreprise lucrative.

Il émit un petit rire et prit une gorgée de son Merlot, sachant exactement dans quelle mesure son neveu connaissait déjà les ficelles. Le jeune homme avait un talent naturel.

« Edward, as-tu seulement une idée à quel point tu es ridicule ? Tu es le seul à qui je pourrais jamais confier mon patrimoine. Tu te rends compte que tu seras le seul à hériter de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pense pas un seul instant que je serai heureux de te voir trimer à un travail ingrat quand je peux littéralement t'offrir une vie parfaite sur un plateau d'argent. Envoie promener Morgan Stanley et tes nobles tentatives de bosser seize heures par jour comme le reste de ces moutons. Pour quoi faire ? Je vais te donner le putain de monde ! »

La serveuse apparut avec leurs entrées et Edward fourra nerveusement un champignon farci dans sa bouche, gagnant quelques précieuses secondes avant de devoir parler.

Il avait l'habitude d'être d'accord avec la philosophie de son oncle en ce qui concernait l'amour, mais il ne croyait plus que l'amour était surfait. Carlisle était trempé dans l'argent et les minettes, n'ayant jamais à se soumettre à qui que ce soit ni à quoi que ce soit parce que tout le monde était trop occupé à se prosterner devant lui. Edward aimait son oncle, mais il se demandait si la solitude lui pesait parfois. Il était à peu près certain que Carlisle allait être contrarié par la nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer.

Il avala son champignon et prit une gorgée du verre de vin qui avait été placé devant lui. Se raclant la gorge nerveusement, il parla.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Carlisle sourit et hocha la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Seize heures par jour à bosser, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Les chattes bien juteuses, par contre, oui. Tu as la mi-trentaine. Je suis passé par cette phase-là une fois. »

Edward fut surpris en entendant ça. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu son oncle partager sa vie avec quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Carlisle remarqua la confusion sur le visage de son neveu et il émit un petit rire.

« Tu ne t'en souviendrais pas car tu étais trop petit à l'époque. Je me suis marié. C'était une erreur. Elle est morte avant même que le divorce ne soit finalisé et j'ai réalisé que c'était juste une phase, que je pouvais trouver ce que je voulais, quand j'en avais besoin, parce que la richesse ouvre toutes les portes, Edward. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de laisser passer le genre d'occasion que je t'offre seulement parce que tu _penses_ que tu as une femme qui te retient à New York. Pour l'une d'elles je peux t'en procurer vingt. À la fois, si c'est ce que tu désires. Tu auras tellement de femelles prêtes à sucer et à servir tous tes caprices que tu te rendras bien vite compte que tu restais pour rien. »

Edward était déjà passé par cette phase-_là_.

Il y avait du vrai dans ce que son oncle disait, mais il y avait également du scepticisme et de la misogynie pesant dans les convictions de Carlisle au sujet des femmes. Edward était à peu près certain que peu importe combien assidûment il cherchait ou combien d'argent il avait, il ne trouverait _jamais_ une autre Bella. Perversions, cordes, nœuds, exploration érotique et tout. Le simple fait de penser à elle le faisait bander.

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, Carlisle. »

La tête de son oncle se renversa soudainement en arrière, le rire se répercutant sur le plafond. Les clients du restaurant le regardèrent mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne s'en souciait jamais.

Son menton reprit sa place et il regarda son neveu souriant droit dans les yeux.

« Sait-elle combien tu vas valoir ? »

Edward secoua la tête.

« Elle ne sait rien, et ça la rend encore plus attrayante à mes yeux, parce que c'est _moi_ qu'elle veut. Elle sait seulement que j'habite ton penthouse, une faveur de la part de mon oncle très généreux. Elle ne m'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, et nous ne sortons pas beaucoup. Elle est plutôt casanière, comme moi. Nous sommes adeptes du divertissement maison… »

Le rire de Carlisle s'intensifia davantage, sachant très bien que la personne mentionnée par Edward n'était sans doute pas le genre à rester à la maison pour cuire des biscuits.

« En somme vous partagez des intérêts communs, alors… »

Carlisle pointa un doigt méticuleusement manucuré à son neveu.

« … Je sais ce que tu trafiques, Edward. Le designer d'intérieur du yacht m'a questionné à propos de tes requêtes pour ces crochets de plafond inhabituels et autres caractéristiques se rapportant à des boucles. Ça a été un défi pour lui de les dissimuler afin de créer un flux de conception cohérente, et il lui a fallu deux semaines pour concevoir le plafond autour de tes petits trésors cachés. _Elle_ doit être quelque chose. Appelle-la. Invite-la à se joindre à nous. Je dois la rencontrer maintenant. »

Edward savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête. Jamais rien de ce que son oncle se mettait en tête ne l'était. Carlisle était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter, et Edward admirait la ténacité de son oncle. Il espérait qu'il aurait son doigté magique pour le succès et il aimait beaucoup son mentor et ami. Edward sourit quand il parla de la femme qui occupait la quasi-totalité de ses pensées.

« C'est une artiste. Il se peut qu'elle soit enchaînée à son studio, mais je vais l'essayer. »

Il gloussa au double sens involontaire de ses paroles.

Carlisle sourit en réponse.

« Essaye-la. Vois si elle peut venir. Nous n'en sommes qu'à nos entrées. Nous pouvons lui en commander une. »

_Oh, elle peut venir sans problème._

Edward devint encore plus dur sous la table juste à y penser. Il était reconnaissant pour les longues nappes.

Il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un texto rapide. Quelques instants plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

« Elle sera là dans une quinzaine de minutes. Elle aime les muscles… »

_Tendus jusqu'à la douleur par les positions les plus inconfortables, les plus restrictives et les plus sensuelles._

L'érection d'Edward était devenue gênante. Bella était comme de l'héroïne, et il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de sa dose. Il allait la ramener à la maison et boire sa chatte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit asséchée.

La pause soudaine d'Edward dans sa phrase rendit Carlisle perplexe. Cette salope avait vraiment ébranlé les synapses de son neveu. Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une chatte exceptionnelle.

« Eh bien, si elle a une préférence pour les mollusques, tu sais que les moules sont délicieuses ici. Je vais appeler la serveuse et passer la commande pour elle. Je suis impatient de la rencontrer. »

Carlisle agita la main pour obtenir l'attention de la serveuse et passa la commande. Ils continuèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrête de parler au milieu d'une phrase, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux rivés sur un point près de la porte.

Edward se tourna pour suivre son regard, son sourire s'élargissant quand il vit son amour le chercher des yeux.

« La voilà maintenant. Bella ! »

Le sourire lumineux de Bella éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle se tournait et se dirigeait vers Edward qui se leva en la voyant approcher. Elle s'étira et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Carlisle se leva et contourna la table pour prendre sa main, ses lèvres effleurant ses jointures.

« Enchanté, Bella. »

« Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer, M. Cullen. »

Elle sourit et retira sa main de Carlisle, enlevant son pull-over et le plaçant sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'asseoir.

« Merci pour l'invitation à déjeuner. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Carlisle hocha la tête et s'assit prestement, offrant son sourire le plus large.

Il se mit soudainement à saliver, avide de quelque chose qui n'était pas sur le menu. Il ravala ses pensées et tenta d'engager la conversation avec elle.

« Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Carlisle. Edward me disait que tu es une artiste. As-tu toujours eu un penchant pour la création ? »

Elle rougit et hocha vivement la tête, ses cheveux bruns brillant dans l'éclairage d'ambiance installé au-dessus d'elle.

« Oui, dès mon plus jeune âge. Mon premier boulot a été de peindre des affiches pour des stands de limonade quand j'avais sept ans. »

Edward gloussa en réponse.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce détail à ton sujet ! J'imagine aisément que tu aies travaillé à concevoir des affiches publicitaires au cours de ta carrière. »

Elle acquiesça et prit une gorgée du vin qu'on avait placé devant elle.

_Et j'aime encore la limonade aussi_. La voix de Carlisle interrompit son désir soudain d'en avoir avec son repas au lieu du vin.

« J'admire tous ceux qui sont capables de canaliser leur créativité ou leurs intérêts de manière à pouvoir en vivre. »

Carlisle lança un regard éloquent à son neveu avant de prendre une gorgée de vin pendant que la voix de Bella ondulait sur leur méditation silencieuse.

« Et toi, Edward ? »

Edward se mit à rire intérieurement avant de déposer son verre vide sur la table pour répondre à sa question.

« Le club vidéo appartenant au père de mon meilleur ami. Son magasin avait une vaste sélection de films pornos, et tous les adolescents à des kilomètres à la ronde se battaient pour obtenir les emplois d'été parce que son père avait l'habitude de nous laisser regarder tout ce que nous voulions, aussi longtemps que nous gardions les lieux propres. »

Tout le monde rit en réponse, Carlisle versant courtoisement plus de vin dans le verre de son neveu.

La serveuse arriva à leur table avec les plats, une énorme assiette de moules pour Bella, suivie du steak pour Carlisle et du thon pour Edward. Celui-ci secoua la tête en notant la flaque de sang suinter dans l'assiette blanche de son oncle. Carlisle lui adressa un sourire entendu, pointant sa fourchette vers l'homme assis à côté de lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Eddie. J'ai toujours mangé ma viande de cette façon-là. »

Edward éclata d'un rire sonore, pointant sa propre fourchette vers l'assiette sanglante.

« Si elle était plus crue que ça elle pourrait sortir de ton assiette toute seule. »

Carlisle piqua son couteau et sa fourchette dans la chair du steak, mouvements lisses tranchant au travers comme dans du beurre. Il passa sa langue avide sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de placer le morceau de viande dessus.

« Eh bien, Eddie, je pourrais toujours la manger, _même à ce moment-là_. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à son neveu et se tourna vers la femme qui riait en face d'eux. Il releva un sourcil en une question muette en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

La commissure droite des lèvres de Bella remonta plus haut que la gauche, ses yeux dansant avec sa pensée inexprimée. Elle se tourna vers Edward et le taquina.

« Je pense que tu sais qu'un peu de sang n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Edward fut heureux d'avoir déjà avalé sa gorgée de vin avant qu'elle ne parle. Il toussota au lieu de s'étouffer. Bella et Carlisle gloussèrent tous les deux, la voix de celle-ci s'ajoutant une fois encore à la conversation plus légère.

« Je me demande combien de mercure tu ingères avec _ton _choix de thon. Je prendrais _saignant _tous les jours… »

Carlisle leva son verre en direction de Bella pour porter un toast, tournant la tête pour jeter un regard à son neveu rougissant.

« Elle me plaît, Eddie. Quiconque est d'accord avec moi tout en te remettant à ta place mérite d'être adoré. »

Edward leva son verre à une Bella de plus en plus rouge et but rapidement, son autre main trouvant la sienne. Elle reposait sur la table juste à côté de lui, et il avait été distrait par les pâles brûlures de corde encore visibles sur son poignet. Il effleura sa peau bombée avec révérence et déposa son verre. Ses poignets étaient légèrement à vif quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait certainement pas tort.

L'attention de Carlisle avait aussi été attirée par les marques indistinctes et les imperfections entachant la peau pâle et délicate de Bella. Il regarda leur tendre échange de loin, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'endiguer la vague de passion incontrôlable qu'il sentait monter en lui. Elle était restée endormie pendant de nombreuses années et maintenant elle remontait à la surface au risque de tout inonder.

Sa jolie voix feutrée attira son attention loin de son neveu en train de baiser les plaies sur son poignet avec son pouce.

« Et toi, Carlisle ? Quel a été ton premier emploi ? »

Il sourit en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Je livrais les journaux… »

« Oh mec, debout dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ça devait être difficile. »

La voix de son neveu était intrusive – et irritante. Carlisle sourcilla avant de regarder la femme magnifique assise en face de son steak saignant, brandissant une réponse qui ne manquait pas d'éloquence.

« Pas du tout. J'ai appris à faire face à de nombreuses situations, et quand les choses devenaient monotones, je trouvais des façons de rendre mon itinéraire plus excitant. Nous avons tous dû nous adapter à nos premiers emplois et les autres depuis, n'est-ce pas ? Créer de l'excitation est ce qui rend nos tentatives de vivre dignes d'effort. »

_Les parties de chasse ont toujours eu cet effet sur moi, en tout cas._

Carlisle trancha un petit morceau de viande, le harponnant élégamment sur sa fourchette, portant lentement celle-ci à ses lèvres tachées de vin et de sang.

Bella le trouvait fascinant. Elle devait également admettre qu'il était très séduisant. Cela augurait bien pour son petit ami dans les années à venir. Il y avait une ressemblance notable entre l'oncle et le neveu, et soudainement elle se sentit privilégiée d'avoir été invitée à rencontrer l'énigmatique et captivant parent d'Edward.

Elle se tourna vers son amoureux pour lui adresser un sourire furtif avant de lever son verre et porter un toast.

« À la vie que nous pouvons rendre plus excitante. »

Les deux hommes sourirent, levant joyeusement leurs verres pour trinquer avec elle.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

S'excusant rapidement, Carlisle régla l'addition et quitta le restaurant à la hâte pour échapper à ses pensées tumultueuses. Il voulait du temps pour réfléchir. Il se dirigea vers la ruelle et s'y engouffra, s'appuyant contre le mur crasseux sans se soucier de ses vêtements coûteux.

Il tenta de profondes respirations, mais elles ne se matérialisèrent jamais, échouant à soulever sa poitrine sous le poids du flot des désirs les plus sombres qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à refouler.

Les mains sournoises de Carlisle Cullen avaient fait de nombreux types de nœuds dans la corde de sa vie, et dans toutes les vies avec lesquelles il était entré en contact, tordant et pliant à volonté, entraînant et tirant tout le monde qui était dans son chemin sans une seconde pensée. Il avait toujours été égoïste, intéressé seulement à promouvoir ses propres besoins. Son autosatisfaction s'étendait à toutes les facettes de sa vie. Il ne se souciait de personne, faisait ses propres règles, prenait ce qu'il voulait et manipulait les autres en leur faisant croire que c'était ainsique ça _devait_ être.

En devenant un homme, ses besoins devinrent infiniment plus complexes. Il exigeait le respect et l'obtenait, lui méritant plus d'argent, de sexe et de pouvoir qu'il ne savait quoi en faire, mais seulement _lui _connaissait sa véritable nature. Sa façade commença à s'effriter dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, la bête se réveillant à nouveau avec un grondement violent.

Il entendit le rire familier de son neveu sur le trottoir et il se tourna pour observer le couple qui s'éloignait, marchant bras dessus bras dessous vers le penthouse. La réalisation du bonheur évident de son neveu permit à Carlisle de conjurer sa faim initiale, mais il ne pouvait pas changer son besoin croissant, le mépris naissant qu'il éprouvait pour Edward, la seule personne qu'il croyait aimer parmi toutes les autres, parce qu'il avait maintenant ce que lui voulait… quelque chose dont il pourrait _profiter_ de bien des façons.

Carlisle contempla sa silhouette de plus en plus distante alors qu'il regardait le bras de son neveu lâchement enroulé autour de sa taille. Il admira le galbe succulent de ses jambes. Il retint son souffle en remarquant les morsures de corde révélatrices formant des motifs parfaits autour de ses chevilles, correspondant à ceux autour de ses poignets. Il ne doutait pas que d'autres marques existent sous ses vêtements, et il convoita le jouet de son neveu encore davantage.

Carlisle n'avait normalement pas d'utilisation durable pour les vagins parce que ceux-ci étaient toujours attachés à des pouffiasses dont l'entretien exigeait trop d'énergie.

Il était certain que Bella ne faisait pas exception, et cela lui faisait remettre en question la santé mentale de son neveu.

Mais malgré sa certitude à propos de Bella, il était convaincu qu'elle serait sa poursuite la plus satisfaisante jusque-là. Et Carlisle Cullen obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Il sourit aux idées qui se mirent à inonder son esprit en ébullition, parce que l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il y avait une multitude d'options. Son sourire s'élargit avec les souvenirs et les plans d'avenir qu'il avait pour elle en particulier.

Il était temps de se divertir un peu.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Bella entendit des pas dans sa zone du studio d'art et fut surprise quand Carlisle entra dans son champ de vision. Elle fut incapable d'essuyer la peinture rouge sur ses mains et son visage avant de le saluer convenablement.

« Carlisle ! J'attendais un client qui doit venir voir sa commande et je me dépêchais d'ajouter quelques touches de finition. Je suis désolée pour le gâchis… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Bella. Je crois pour ma part que le rouge complémente parfaitement ton teint pâle. J'étais dans le quartier et j'ai voulu passer pour dire bonjour. Puis-je voir la pièce sur laquelle tu travailles ? »

Bella était toujours heureuse de partager son art avec les autres, mais elle se sentit soudainement anxieuse de décevoir les attentes de l'oncle de son petit ami. L'opinion des autres l'avait toujours tracassée en dépit de ses tentatives de rejeter ces préoccupations inutiles. Ça ne servait à rien maintenant. Elle tremblait déjà de nervosité en anticipant son évaluation de ses compétences. Elle voulait l'impressionner pour l'amour d'Edward.

De sa main elle fit signe à Carlisle de la suivre et ils montèrent les quelques marches pour se tenir en face du grand tableau avec d'immenses bâches en dessous. Il nota l'absence de marques sur ses chevilles ou ses jambes et cela le déçut énormément.

Il dirigea son attention sur l'image qui occupait la majeure partie du grand mur, éclaboussures de rouge disséquant diverses lignes fragmentées, certaines soulevées avec des traits de peinture plus épais tandis que d'autres coulaient avec des verts et des bleus.

_Sang. Ecchymoses. Rigidité cadavérique. Le symbolisme visuel avait tellement de potentiel. Peut-être qu'il sous-estimait son degré de compréhension._

Elle observa silencieusement ses réactions tandis qu'il continuait de promener ses yeux sur la toile.

« J'espère que je ne t'insulterai pas en te disant ça, mais quand je regarde ce tableau, je sens la violence. »

Bella sourit et hocha la tête en réponse, reconnaissante pour son évaluation. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille.

« Tu as raison de sentir cette violence. La toile a été commandée par une cliente qui a jadis été prise au piège dans une relation abusive. Elle m'a raconté son histoire et ceci est le résultat. »

Carlisle se tourna pour regarder son beau visage un instant, ses yeux implorant avec des questions non formulées.

« Bella, je suis curieux de savoir quelque chose… »

Il avança vers elle et fit une pause pour l'effet, espérant la garder sur les nerfs. Cela fonctionna, la preuve visible pour lui étant les mouvements plus rapides de sa poitrine alors qu'elle respirait nerveusement.

_Il allait tellement s'amuser avec elle._

« … Puis-je voir tes autres œuvres ? »

Elle recula d'un pas et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

_Si disposée à contenter. Parfait._

Elle traversa l'immense espace et retira les bâches de cinq autres tableaux, plusieurs conçus avec des couleurs et textures similaires au premier, tous utilisant le rouge de la même manière.

Il opina et la regarda à nouveau après que de longues minutes se furent écoulées. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Les mouvements de montée et de descente du tablier sur sa poitrine étaient amplifiés par le silence.

« Est-ce que toutes tes toiles sont… répétitives comme ça ? »

Le visage de Bella s'affaissa de déception, la question de son visiteur blessant son esprit créatif. Elle avait passé des années à essayer de parfaire un style qui lui était propre dans ses pièces, et en regardant celles qu'elle venait de partager avec lui, elle voyait des différences marquées, pas le caractère commun de son exécution. Son cœur se serra et son visage l'exprima de façon on ne peut plus éloquente. Carlisle toucha son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« Je ne pense pas m'être exprimé correctement. Je voulais savoir si tu sentais que l'histoire de ta cliente avait eu une influence tangible sur tes créations artistiques. Est-ce que tu as également complété ces tableaux après avoir entendu son récit ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait terminé cette série d'images cinq ans plus tôt.

« Quand j'ai utilisé le mot 'répétitif,' je voulais dire dans un sens plus positif, sérieux, persistant. Il y a un message et un sentiment éloquents sur lesquels tu mets l'emphase et que tu incorpores toujours dans tes œuvres. »

Elle regarda de nouveau le groupe de cinq tableaux en se recueillant en silence.

Il demeura muettement patient, immobile, attendant de voir ce qu'elle pourrait révéler.

« Je… Je suppose que si mon œuvre est présentée sous _cet _angle-là, je dois admettre que j'ai tendance à … voir la violence dans les choses ou les situations ordinaires. Je suis attirée par des pensées plus sombres là où d'autres pourraient ne pas l'être. Les idées qui devraient probablement m'effrayer ne me font rien habituellement. Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, je vois un thème dans l'ensemble de mon travail dont je n'avais pas été consciente auparavant. »

Il tendit la main pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue, incrustant davantage les traînées de peinture rouge dans sa peau pâle.

_Couper-plus-profond-plus-profond-profonde-coupure. _

« Alors c'est une agréable surprise, parce que nous avons quelque chose en commun, Bella. Je vois ou sens souvent de la violence dans les situations où les autres pourraient ne rien percevoir de tel. Et parce que nous partageons cette tendance, j'attribue sans doute mes propres pensées dans ce que je glane de tes interprétations visuelles de ce fait. L'ensemble de ton œuvre est très intéressant. »

_Mais ton corps dans son ensemble l'est encore plus, surtout quand j'en aurai récolté les fruits._

Il s'emmerdait déjà à essayer d'apaiser son ego. Il voulait un café au lait.

« Je serai de retour en ville le mois prochain. Peut-être qu'Edward et toi vous joindrez à moi pour dîner ? Je pense que cette fois j'essayerai les mollusques. »

_Ai-je dit mollusques ? Je voulais dire muscles. Les tiens._

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de sourire.

« Je disais justement à Edward hier que j'avais envie de moules. »

_Je sais. J'entends tout, ma petite chérie. J'étais là et vous ne le saviez pas._

« Alors c'est entendu. On se revoit dans un mois. »

Et quand il allait la revoir, il avait bien l'intention de la garder.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Cela faisait une semaine, mais Bella avait été incapable de peindre quoi que ce soit depuis la visite de Carlisle. Son esprit tourmenté était incapable de laisser aller le souvenir de ses mots.

Répétitif.

Intéressant.

Elle détestait le mot _intéressant_ parce qu'elle était incapable de déchiffrer ce que Carlisle voulait vraiment dire. Ce putain de mot contenait tant de possibilités.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de décortiquer les blessures de son passé, le doute de soi et l'anxiété arrachant les sutures qui avaient soigneusement été tissées en place, la paranoïa et l'angoisse débilitante refaisant surface parmi ses bleus, ses verts et ses rouges fragmentés.

Elle se tenait dans son atelier, analysant des années de travail acharné et de visions créatives. Dans certaines de ses œuvres antérieures, elle reconnut comment les actions de ses parents égocentriques et négligents s'étaient infiltrées dans son processus créatif. Les images qu'elle avait parachevées au début de son adolescence reflétaient la distance qu'elle percevait de leur part.

L'image avec le contour d'une main masculine avait son origine dans la manière dont elle avait été battue par le grand-père qui ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il le lui disait souvent. Comme si les empreintes de mains laissées sur son corps n'étaient pas une _preuve_ suffisante.

La peinture avec les mots enchaînés ensemble pour former des rides prématurées sur le front d'un enfant représentait les taquineries qu'elle recevait toujours de la part de ses pairs cruels et enclins à juger.

Les tableaux avec les boîtes avaient été réalisés alors qu'elle était en onzième année*. Elle essayait d'exprimer combien elle se sentait stigmatisée par son entourage.

Ils avaient tous une signification très personnelle pour elle et avaient été achevés dans des circonstances très différentes et pourtant, quand elle les regardait maintenant, il lui était impossible d'aller au-delà des ressemblances de couleur et de structure de composition.

Répétitive.

Carlisle avait _raison._

Elle commença à éprouver un serrement dans la poitrine, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus d'un an. Elle savait qu'une crise de panique menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et prendre ses médicaments, et elle réfléchirait à une façon d'altérer ses toiles pour y introduire une certaine individualité.

Bonjour, Xanax.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Elle était plus paranoïaque que jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses médicaments où que ce soit dans son petit studio-appartement, y semant le désordre dans sa recherche aussi frénétique qu'infructueuse. Le serrement dans sa poitrine s'accrut lorsqu'elle regarda sous son lit pour atteindre la cachette du sac mis à l'écart, seulement pour découvrir qu'il manquait lui aussi.

Elle s'était sentie si déprimée par la défaillance de sa créativité la veille, qu'elle avait jeté ledit sac sous son lit sous le coup de la frustration, fourrant seulement son trousseau de clés dans sa poche. Elle avait même laissé son téléphone dans son sac parce qu'Edward avait une date butoir à respecter et il devait travailler dix-huit heures par jour pendant les prochains jours. Il n'y avait aucune raison de traîner son sac à main à la ronde alors que son bagage émotionnel était un fardeau bien suffisant.

Elle commença à paniquer, inquiète de savoir quels autres objets de valeur pouvaient manquer à l'appel, mais toutes ses autres possessions les plus précieuses semblaient être à leur place.

Son agitation augmenta aux sons tapageurs des camions de pompiers qui filaient dans le lointain, ajoutant à la bande originale du chaos grandissant à même son anxiété. Le pendentif avec diamant de sa grand-mère valait au moins dix mille dollars, et il demeurait bien en vue sur sa commode, intact.

Elle regarda le diamant étinceler dans le soleil qui coulait à flot de sa grande fenêtre, un point scintillant qui calmerait ses nerfs en train de s'effilocher, espérait-elle.

Quand _cela_ ne fonctionna pas, Bella courut à son placard, le seul autre endroit où elle cachait ses biens de valeur. Ses doigts tremblants firent le compte de ses possessions, une à une. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le fond et voie un couvercle qui n'était pas à sa place. Ses cordes bien-aimées avaient disparu elles aussi.

Pourtant, tout le reste avait été laissé intact.

Sauf elle.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Elle descendit la Sixième Avenue en courant, naviguant frénétiquement en direction du tumulte de fumée et de sirènes, ne se préoccupant pas de ses pieds nus ensanglantés qui traversaient le trottoir jonché de verre.

Elle était trop paniquée quand elle avait fui son appartement dans un état d'abattement extrême, laissant ses chaussures quelque part sous le fouillis qu'elle avait créé en cherchant ses médicaments.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se tracasser pour ses chaussures quand tellement plus était en jeu, son sentiment d'effroi s'intensifiant quand elle arriva, pieds nus, au bout de son pâté de maisons.

La fumée qui sortait à présent de son atelier de travail carbonisé commença à étouffer les derniers vestiges de contrôle qu'elle possédait, ses émotions glissant dans des éclats fracassant de douleur se jumelant aux éclats de verre dans les plaies sanglantes sous la plante de ses pieds.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

« Monsieur Cullen, vous avez un visiteur. »

Angela était l'assistante d'Edward depuis la promotion de celui-ci dans son département, et elle sentit un certain soulagement en voyant le gâchis ambulant qui l'attendait à la réception. Si ça c'était le calibre de femme qu'il choisissait pour réchauffer son lit, elle était soudainement très reconnaissante qu'il ait rejeté ses avances.

Edward plissa le front d'étonnement. Il se leva abruptement et se dirigea vers l'aire de la réception, se demandant qui avait besoin de lui parler après les heures normales de travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bientôt minuit. Il avait essayé d'appeler Bella des heures auparavant sans obtenir de réponse, et ensuite il avait perdu la notion du temps avec son échéance imminente. Ses collègues s'étaient dérobés à leurs responsabilités ou à tout sentiment d'urgence il y avait des heures de ça. Le projet avait été supplanté par leur besoin de visiter leur abreuvoir local.

_Alcooliques. Mon oncle a raison. Ceci est vraiment un travail ingrat._

Quand il tourna le coin, il fut immédiatement frappé par la position de Bella sur le canapé de la réception, ses coudes creusant dans ses cuisses, ses épaules affaissées vers l'avant, la tête baissée entre ses mains, son corps tremblant alors qu'elle pleurait dans le tapis en peau de vache sous ses pieds nus et crasseux.

Il courut à elle, s'agenouillant sur le sol et enroulant ses bras autour de la pagaille frémissante devant lui.

« J'ai été… pillée… quelqu'un a volé mon s… sac à main… mon… portefeuille… mon téléphone… mes médi… caments… et puis là les pomp… pompiers sont ve… venus pour… éteindre… le feu… à l'a… l'atelier… »

Il s'accrocha fermement à elle tandis que toute pantelante elle lui racontait ce qui s'était passé, ses halètements pour retrouver son souffle s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde.

« Bella, il faut que tu essayes de te calmer parce que tu risques l'hyperventilation. As-tu appelé la police ? Et où sont tes chaussures ? »

Elle se mit à trembler violemment contre sa poitrine, portant ses mains à sa propre poitrine et à son cou alors qu'elle luttait pour respirer.

Edward paniqua et commença à crier pour avoir de l'aide. Il entendit le bruit des talons d'Angela claquer contre le plancher de marbre avant qu'elle tourne le coin, son téléphone portable à la main.

« Appelle le 911 ! Elle a de la difficulté à respirer ! »

Pendant le plus bref des moments alors qu'il digérait sa nervosité, Edward eut envie de rire de manière inappropriée après avoir hurlé sa phrase. Cela signifiait _habituellement_ qu'elle était sur le point de jouir. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper l'absurdité et continua d'essayer d'apaiser Bella jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Il entendit une rafale de pas lourds et sut que les ambulanciers étaient arrivés. La femme exhorta Bella à s'allonger sur le divan pendant que l'homme commençait à poser les questions auxquelles elle n'était pas capable de répondre à Edward.

Bientôt ils accéléraient sur Wall Street, les lumières tourbillonnantes et les sirènes fendant le trafic tandis que la condition de Bella se désintégrait.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Les secouristes se tenaient en dehors de leur ambulance pour fumer une clope après avoir transféré leur charge féminine dans les mains expertes du personnel du service d'urgence de l'hôpital. Ils en étaient chacun à leur troisième cigarette quand ils se décidèrent à parler.

« As-tu remarqué ses poignets et ses chevilles ? Elle a dit que c'était le résultat d'une activité consensuelle, » dit tranquillement l'ambulancière à son partenaire, une légère pointe d'humour et d'envie lacée dans sa question.

L'homme à ses côtés hocha la tête et sourit en réponse.

« Si seulement ma femme me laissait l'attacher comme ça. Je pense avoir vu quelques marques de corde autour de son abdomen et de ses seins aussi, lorsque sa chemise a remonté pendant que tu essayais de prendre sa tension artérielle. Certains hommes ont vraiment de la veine que leurs femmes veuillent essayer cette merde un peu perverse. »

Sa partenaire rit et prit une autre longue bouffée de sa sèche cancérigène. Quand elle parla, des volutes de fumée escortèrent les mots sur ses lèvres souriantes.

« Bordel d'enfer, je ne dirais certainement pas non si quelqu'un voulait essayer ça avec moi. »

Le son de leurs bipeurs retentit à l'unisson, faisant efficacement taire leur conversation. Ils sautèrent dans la cabine de l'ambulance et filèrent vers leur prochaine urgence.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Edward tenait une Bella épuisée dans ses bras, à l'arrière d'un taxi. Elle flottait dans la brume induite par l'hydromorphone**, et il aurait aimé qu'on prescrive _cette _drogue-là à Bella. Il avait eu le plaisir d'en recevoir quand il s'était présenté aux urgences avec une cheville fracturée quelques années plus tôt.

Il faisait rarement usage de drogues à des fins récréatives, mais c'est avec joie qu'il ferait une exception pour le _délicieux_ Dilaudid.

Il porta ses lèvres au front en sueur de Bella et elle soupira de bonheur au contact. Il l'aiderait à prendre sa douche et la tiendrait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Le service d'incendie l'avait contactée à l'hôpital et lui avait confirmé que rien n'était récupérable. Toutes les toiles qu'elle avait achevées, tous les croquis et toutes les sculptures – ils étaient tous irrévocablement perdus.

Edward allait lui acheter un autre téléphone dans la matinée, et l'emmener remplacer son permis de conduire quand elle serait prête. Il allait consacrer chaque seconde à soutenir et aimer Bella de quelque manière qu'il le pouvait. Il était en mesure de comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu une crise de panique si grave après que tant d'événements malheureux lui soient arrivés tous à la fois. Et il avait travaillé comme une bête de somme sans véritable raison, négligeant la femme qui tenait dorénavant une place importante dans son cœur.

Il ne la quitterait plus. Il allait quitter Morgan Stanley sur le champ.

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir…

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

« Il faut que tu te reposes, mon amour. Ça fait seulement une semaine, et les médecins ont dit qu'il faudrait encore quelques jours avant que tes pieds ne soient suffisamment guéris pour marcher dessus. »

Bella convainquit Edward de la laisser se rendre à son appartement avec lui pour chercher quelques affaires. Elle était restée avec lui et elle était à court de vêtements.

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à pleurer, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rester dans cet endroit beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir en sécurité sachant que quelqu'un avait fouillé si méticuleusement et sournoisement dans ses affaires. Edward aussi se faisait du souci de la voir rester dans son studio. Il la voulait avec lui.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux avec son pouce.

« Hé, pas de larmes. Bella, je suis amoureux de toi. Les récents événements m'ont fait réaliser l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi, et je veux que tu vives avec moi, si c'est ce que _tu_ veux. »

Bella hocha la tête et cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser de ses larmes.

« C'est ce que je veux aussi, mais tu as déjà quitté ton emploi à cause de moi. Comment allons-nous nous débrouiller pour _vivre_... »

Il secoua la tête et elle cessa de parler.

« Bella, crois-moi quand je dis que nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Tu n'auras plus jamais à te soucier de joindre les deux bouts. En fait j'espérais que nous puissions nous rendre dans un endroit chaud et relaxant, pour échapper à toute cette _folie_. Assieds-toi sur ton canapé et enlève la pression de tes pieds. Tu peux me dicter ce dont tu as besoin pour les deux prochains mois, puis nous reviendrons chercher le reste à notre retour. Je vais m'occuper de ton loyer et nous pourrons fuir cette merde pendant un certain temps. »

_Peut-être pour toujours._

Edward voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Bella, et il espérait qu'elle accepterait de le suivre, peu importe l'endroit où il aboutirait.

« Je serais ravie de m'évader pour un petit bout de temps, Edward. Où irons-nous ? »

Il était impatient de composer le numéro, parce qu'il savait exactement qui pourrait réaliser son souhait.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Carlisle raccrocha et plaça le téléphone sur son lit, soulevant l'assiette de sa table de chevet pour terminer son repas.

Il n'était pas le moindrement surpris, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir comblé par le fait que tout se soit mis en place.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il espérait.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

_Presque. Chaque chose en son temps._

Edward emmènerait la salope inutile pour des vacances baignées de soleil sur le yacht et il les rencontrerait à Portofino pour prendre le contrôle de son navire. Son neveu goûterait autrement à l'appel de la mer et Bella obtiendrait un joli bronzage.

_La lumière du soleil rendait toujours les choses un peu plus suaves._

Il hocha la tête à cette pensée et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce qui restait de son repas, mais il demeura insatisfait.

Elle n'avait pas la saveur à laquelle il s'attendait. Au moins il n'aurait pas à l'écouter se plaindre du goût déplorable de son neveu en matière de femmes après s'être enquis au sujet des allées et venues d'Edward. Carlisle était déjà convaincu qu'Edward avait fait un choix contestable pour ce qui avait trait à son amoureuse.

_En quelque sorte._

Angela s'était montrée très serviable avec lui quand il s'était rendu au bureau d'Edward le lendemain de l'incendie qui avait détruit l'atelier. Moins de dix minutes après être entré dans le bureau vacant de son neveu, il était déjà en train de foutre la bouche de la salope pour la faire taire. Il avait été facile de lui faire accepter un dîner après ça. Il avait été encore plus facile de convaincre la pute de l'accompagner à l'étage.

Dommage qu'elle soit aussi amère en bouche qu'elle l'était dans l'attitude. Dommage, en effet.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

« Seigneur Jésus, Edward ! Je n'ai jamais vu un bateau comme _ça _avant. »

Edward se mit à rire, parce que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir déjà vu un tel bateau. Il était dans une classe à part. La seule autre personne possédant un méga yacht de ce calibre était un prince de Dubaï, et même celui-là était plus petit. Il enveloppa sa petite main dans la sienne plus grande et la conduisit vers l'arrière du grand navire. Bella éclata de rire en s'approchant, voyant le nom inscrit clairement sur sa poupe d'un blanc étincelant.

**FORGET ME KNOT (NŒUD M'OUBLIE PAS)**

Elle secoua la tête, sa voix résonnant d'humour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure d'arrêter de rire assez longtemps pour parler.

« Ça doit être génétique. »

Edward acquiesça, se joignant à son débordement d'exubérance. Il aimait le son de son rire. Il lui avait manqué ces derniers temps.

Il l'attira avec force vers la rampe menant à l'entrée du navire, excité d'amorcer les vacances.

« Viens, je vais te présenter à l'équipage et ensuite t'emmener faire le tour du propriétaire. »

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Bella fut étonnée par le luxe qui ruisselait de chaque centimètre du yacht, et sidérée par le fait que tout cela appartiendrait à Edward un jour. À elle aussi, s'il ne tenait qu'à lui. Ils avaient discuté d'un mariage dans le futur, et elle avait accepté le concept parce qu'elle le percevait comme étant très lointain. Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de la facilité avec laquelle ils vivraient sans qu'elle ait besoin de contribuer financièrement, l'idée du mariage devenait une probabilité plus envisageable, et plutôt tôt que tard. Elle avait toujours été préoccupée de joindre les deux bouts. À présent que ce n'était plus problématique, son anxiété à propos d'un manque de ressources commençait à s'estomper.

Les finances de ses parents avaient toujours été entourées d'acrimonie et leur mariage était malheureux. Elle ne voulait jamais de cette vie-là pour elle-même.

Quand Edward ouvrit la porte donnant accès à sa suite personnelle, elle avança à l'intérieur avec précaution, ses pieds guéris se délectant des fibres de la moquette chatouillant sa résolution d'attendre quoi que ce soit plus longtemps.

« Tu es trop silencieuse. Dis-moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête. »

Bella fronça les sourcils et hésita à le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression que la découverte de sa fortune avait de l'importance pour elle, mais _c'était le cas_. Les poids émotionnels commencèrent à diminuer, son fardeau à tomber avec le mouvement de balancement du bateau tandis qu'il flottait vers leur soleil.

« J'essaye de digérer tout ce que tu viens de me montrer et de me dire. Tout ça sera à toi, et je pensais à la façon dont ça change les choses. »

Son regard pénétrant lui fit signe de ne pas détourner le sien.

« Ça change les choses ? »

Elle opina et sourit timidement, sachant que son bonheur s'était noué au sien dès le moment où elle l'avait rencontré.

« Edward, je… je n'ai jamais senti que je contrôlais beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Rien n'a jamais été _facile_ pour moi. Ma famille a choisi de garder ses distances parce qu'ils trouvent que je suis un échec à la poursuite de rêves inutiles. Je n'ai jamais possédé quoi que soit qui m'ait été donné, et j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses m'ont été dérobées récemment. La seule chose que je sais, en dépit de tout ça… »

Sa main droite balaya l'air devant eux de façon théâtrale, sa voix s'élevant légèrement sous le coup de l'excitation.

« … C'est que tu es la meilleure chose qui m'ait jamais été donnée dans ma vie. Je veux juste être avec toi. Et je resterai avec toi pour toujours, si c'est ce que _tu_ veux, parce que c'est ce que _je _veux. Mais… je… »

« Dis-moi, Bella. Dis-le moi tout simplement, mais sache qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui me fera changer d'idée. Je veux que tu sois _mienne_, pour le reste de ma vie. »

Bella sourit du fait qu'Edward soit si assuré. Parfait. Authentique. Elle hocha la tête et respira à fond pour avoir la force de poursuivre.

« Edward, aussi merveilleux que tout ça puisse être, c'est difficile d'accepter le fait que je vais passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Et les choses échappent encore à mon contrôle. Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée. »

Il émit un petit rire en guise de réponse, prenant sa nuque en coupe dans sa paume, l'attirant à lui.

« Parlant d'idée, ça m'en donne une… »

Il porta ses lèvres aux siennes, induisant ses gémissements et ses soupirs langoureux, et il tira son chemisier, l'amenant plus près de sa poitrine.

Il avait été doux avec elle ces derniers temps, marchant sur des œufs et navigant entre son anxiété et ses blessures physiques. Il voulait lui rendre un peu du contrôle dont il savait qu'elle avait besoin. Qu'elle voulait, comme elle venait de l'admettre. Son avenir était assuré, puisqu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Y compris sa soumission inhabituelle.

Le pouvoir temporaire qu'elle éprouverait pourrait faire toute la différence. Il le savait de source sûre.

Il rompit leur baiser et lui sourit.

« J'ai quelques surprises dans cette pièce que je sais que nous allons tous les deux apprécier. »

Il rit tout seul avec enthousiasme en laissant tomber sa main de son cou, sautant sur le lit à pieds joints. Il étira les bras très haut au-dessus de sa tête et enleva un panneau dans le plafond au-dessus de celle-ci, tournant lentement un levier de manivelle pour descendre une plaque de métal contenant une multitude de crochets.

Bella devint mouillée juste à les regarder. Elle décida qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais avoir besoin de quitter ce yacht. Les possibilités de plaisir étaient infinies. Edward gloussa en saisissant l'expression de Bella. Il approuva, sans même jamais l'entendre dire les mots.

Il tendit le bras dans un autre panneau et en sortit des grappes de cordes soigneusement liées en faisceaux de plaisir qui ne demandaient qu'à être démêlés.

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et son pantalon, son sourire salace plein de promesses.

« Je veux me soumettre, je veux tout te _donner_. J'ai besoin que tu prennes les rênes, mon amour. »

Edward retira ses vêtements en vitesse, ne donnant guère la possibilité à Bella de s'opposer. Elle n'avait jamais été en position de domination avant, mais elle ne dit pas non. Il voulait lui donner l'occasion de prendre un certain contrôle, ne serait-ce que dans une petite mesure. Elle était encline à devenir timide et renfermée quand on lui donnait un choix, ce qui avait empêché Edward de lui faire cette offre avant ce moment. Il espérait qu'elle soit disposée à prendre les rênes dans le sens littéral.

Il sourit quand elle s'approcha de lui, soulevant la corde de chanvre rouge de six millimètres d'épaisseur du lit, la couleur qu'il espérait qu'elle donnerait à sa peau en l'enveloppant dans ses propres motifs. Il aimait l'implication de s'offrir en cadeau. Sa soumission complète était inattendue et quelque chose qu'elle savait n'avoir jamais été offert à quelqu'un d'autre, la connotation que, avec sa richesse, il serait _sa_ propriété comme il espérait qu'_elle _soit la sienne.

Edward fit une pause, se débarrassant de son pantalon en la regardant démêler la longue corde, gémissant quand elle se pencha en avant et vers le haut pour faire glisser les fibres convulsivantes contre ses mamelons. Elle poussa la corde vers le bas contre ses abdominaux tremblants jusqu'à ce que les fibres rouges effleurent et recueillent la saturation sur le gland de sa verge suintante. Elle se pencha davantage pour placer sa langue contre celle-ci, traçant la corde autour de son membre viril, récoltant ce qu'elle pouvait sur ses papilles gustatives.

Il tomba à genoux sur le lit avant qu'elle ne soit distraite. Il voulait être lié, et il voulait que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

« Guide-moi au fur et à mesure. »

La voix de Bella implorait son aide, mais elle contenait également une pointe de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

Il acquiesça et commença à pointer vers différentes sections de son anatomie.

« Les nœuds en forme de carrés vont ici. Tu peux utiliser les nœuds de chaise ici et ici et… »

Elle léchait son estomac, coinçant les mots dans sa gorge, sa verge de plus en plus dure.

La main d'Edward traîna plus bas tandis que Bella commençait à tirer sur la corde autour de son cou et que la sensation de celle-ci, associée au contact de ses doigts brûlants, commandait sa respiration dans sa cage thoracique, entraînant ses poumons dans une cadence qui s'intensifiait avec chaque seconde qui passait, la peau sur ses côtes, sa poitrine et son cou mordant dans les cordes serrées, quémandant plus.

Sa voix se brisa sous la montée de sensations alors que Bella serrait étroitement la corde autour de sa poitrine haletante, atteignant son dos pour lier sa taille, son doigt vagabondant plus bas sur sa peau enflammée.

« Un nœud de cabestan ira ici et une demi-clef juste là. Le nœud plat coulissant ira ici juste au cas où tu devrais me libérer rapidement. Le nœud de grappin est ce qui convient le mieux pour fixer la partie de ces câbles de suspension au support, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je vais durer aussi longtemps, Bella. Tu peux utiliser le nœud de tête d'alouette autour de mon torse… oui… juste là, oh mon Dieu, tu es incroyablement douée… Je suis tellement allumé par le fait que c'est toi qui est en train de me faire ça… »

Elle sourit à ses éloges et serra les cordes encore plus fort contre sa peau. Elle décida qu'elle préférait les cordes rouges à celles plus pâles, et qu'ils devaient en commander davantage. Immédiatement.

« Est-ce que tu aimes m'attacher avec ton propre chef-d'œuvre de nœuds, ma toute belle ? »

Sa voix était faible et avide, la passion ruisselant de sa question comme le désir s'écoulait de sa verge. Elle hocha la tête en réponse, contournant le lit pour relier les cordes de sa taille à celles qui encerclaient maintenant ses poignets, les serrant tellement en les attachant qu'il faillit hurler. _Presque_.

Il avait toujours aimé regarder Bella pratiquer la maîtrise de ses réactions au stimulus de la douleur. Maintenant c'était lui qui prenait plaisir à le faire. Il prit la résolution de jouer le rôle du soumis plus souvent.

« Une dernière requête avant que je m'aventure plus bas ? »

Il y avait une nouvelle assurance dans sa voix, en dépit de sa question. Elle tenait encore compte de ses besoins, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière. Il ne voulait plus voir. Il voulait uniquement se submerger sous les sensations croissantes de soumission.

« Fais la boucle autour de ma bite et de mon scrotum extra solide. Je ne veux pas qu'elle glisse quand que tu vas me baiser. J'aimerais sentir la douleur du serrement pendant que tu me chevauches… »

Il entendit un bruit sourd et sourit, gardant les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir se déshabiller, lançant ses vêtements dans son excitation. Il savourait la pause qui l'obligeait à anticiper ses prochains gestes encore plus. Après quelques minutes terriblement oppressantes, elle le surprit en ramenant la corde vers le haut plutôt que de la plonger plus bas, une improvisation qui l'excita encore plus. Il aimait improviser lui aussi, selon son humeur. Il était content qu'elle choisisse d'être impétueuse, de tracer sa propre voie avec les cordes qu'elle attachait à son corps.

Le serrement autour de son cou augmenta et il commença à haleter dans ses liens, ses paupières se fermant plus étroitement quand il sentit quelque chose changer dans ses réactions à ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Le jeu de corde était un jeu extrême qui testait les limites, et maintenant il commençait à sentir la réalité de ces limites s'immiscer à travers son plaisir. Il savait qu'il devait calmer sa respiration même si ça devenait plus difficile de reprendre son souffle, mais à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, les cordes semblaient se resserrer et il commença à paniquer.

« Quel dommage, mais _j'avais besoin _d'elle et je ne pouvais plus l'attendre davantage. C'était inévitable. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent dans l'incrédulité, le visage de Carlisle se matérialisant devant lui. Sa panique s'intensifia quand son regard se détourna de celui de son oncle et qu'il se débattit dans ses liens pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, à la recherche de Bella. En se cambrant contre le matelas, il fut capable de tendre le cou dans un angle lui permettant de tourner légèrement, écarquillant les yeux de terreur quand il réalisa que le corps de celle-ci gisait immobile sur le plancher près de la base du lit.

« Elle est irrésistible, Edward. Tu as un excellent goût, et je vais le découvrir moi-même bien assez tôt. »

La corde autour de son cou se resserra et l'asphyxia, ses halètements grimpant en flèche et les bords de sa vision s'estompant et se fondant dans la crainte qui commençait à frapper sa conscience. Ses tentatives frénétiques de tirer sur les nœuds les plus faibles pour les desserrer furent la dernière chose dont il eut souvenir avant que les étoiles dans sa vision ne surpassent la lumière dans la pièce, ne lui laissant que la sensation désespérée de flotter au loin de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Des fragments de sons étranges le ramenaient à la conscience pendant quelques secondes effrayantes tandis que le lit s'agitait sous lui, et ensuite il était à nouveau traîné dans l'obscurité, submergé une fois de plus dans un silence de mort sous le resserrement de la corde entaillant son cou.

Et alors qu'il commençait à succomber à la noirceur, il eut l'impression que ses liens se desserraient, les nœuds se démêlant et s'enlevant violemment de son corps, le libérant et permettant à celui-ci de se mouvoir. De respirer.

Le matelas était bien réel, de même que la crainte qui l'empêchait de refaire surface.

« Ed… ward. »

La voix de Bella était étouffée sous la brume de sa terreur. Il ouvrit les paupières pour regarder dans sa direction, mais ne vit que des parasites, ses halètements retentissant bruyamment dans ses oreilles.

Il se redressa brusquement, sa vision s'améliorant à travers le brouillard vicieux des réalisations de tout à l'heure.

Là, planant au-dessus de la taille d'Edward, se trouvait Bella. Ses yeux étaient farouches, son corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle, le rythme de leurs battements de cœur tendu sous le coup des moments terrifiants qui les avaient amenés à se tenir mutuellement au milieu du lit.

Edward était à peine capable d'enregistrer la pièce autour de lui, mais tandis que sa vision à distance se corrigeait sous les cris horrifiés de l'amour dans ses bras, il vit le visage au teint gris violacé de son oncle et ses yeux sans vie les regarder, le haut de son corps affaissé sur le lit. Il avait une corde autour du cou.

« Il… Je l'ai surpris, après qu'il ait pensé m'avoir étranglée… Je suis restée immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe vers… toi et je l'ai pris par surprise… Oh… Ed… ward… »

Edward étreignit Bella plus étroitement au souvenir des paroles de Carlisle juste avant de perdre conscience, reconnaissant que la femme courageuse dans ses bras ait été en mesure de les sauver tous les deux de leur propre fin atroce en trouvant la force en elle-même de surpasser son oncle.

Incapable de regarder la terrifiante vérité en face plus longtemps, Edward repoussa la tête de la bête morte avec son pied nu jusqu'à ce que le corps tombe du lit, des applaudissements inaudibles retentissant des âmes de ses victimes réagissant à l'unisson.

Encore tremblants à cause du choc, Edward et Bella se tinrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment ressaisis pour alerter le personnel du yacht. Peu après, les autorités arrivèrent. Edward et Bella étaient contents d'être restés parmi les vivants, reconnaissants d'avoir été exemptés de l'horreur immuable qui aurait pu être. Ils ne savaient pas combien d'âmes avaient été délivrées en _mettant fin_ à Carlisle Cullen.

Mme Porter.

Mme Tinsley.

Mme Simpson.

Jessica Stanley.

Alice Brandon.

Mme. Brandon.

Mme Smith.

Mme Plano.

Delilah Parks.

Il avait été un garçon _très_ occupé.

La beauté blonde de Louisville.

L'épouse du pasteur dans le Mississippi.

Esme Platt-Cullen.

Les fugueurs à Chicago et à Madrid.

Et à Lisbonne.

Et à Londres.

Et à Rome.

Et à Paris.

Et à New York.

Angela Webber.

Les gens désespérés qui ne se méfiaient pas.

Tragiquement, il avait aussi été un homme très productif.

Selon _ses_ standards, en tout cas.

Toutes les victimes de Carlisle retrouvèrent finalement leur liberté, déliées de la force de vie maligne qui les avait gardées attachées à leurs derniers lieux de repos avec ses cordes implacables et le passe-temps mortel des nœuds.

Désormais elles étaient toutes capables d'aller partout où elles le désiraient – y compris à Carlisle Cullen. Son sort après la mort excéda de loin la terreur qu'il avait infligée à ses nombreuses victimes.

Et ça, ce n'était pas _dommage_ du tout.

**o ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o**

Les autorités trouvèrent le journal que Carlisle tenait dans son pied-à-terre à Paris, enfoui parmi les souvenirs et reliques qu'il avait gardés de ses victimes, fragments corrodés d'un démon psychopathe.

Edward était le seul héritier de la fortune colossale de son oncle, et lui et Bella choisirent de vendre toute possession matérielle associée ou acquise pendant la vie de Carlisle, donnant des millions aux familles des victimes… assumant la troublante expiation pour la sauvagerie impitoyable et les ravages qu'il avait accomplis.

Ils s'attribuèrent un autre nom de famille après s'être mariés et disparurent de la circulation malgré la presse du monde entier rapportant les horreurs innombrables que Carlisle avait infligées à tant de gens.

Au fil du temps, Edward et Bella réussirent à aller au-delà de la terreur débilitante entourant le fait de connaître l'infamie de Carlisle, et trouvèrent un semblant de joie dans la vie qu'ils s'étaient construite pour eux-mêmes, ensemble. Cependant, leur esprit n'était jamais loin de leurs propres expériences, des faits terribles révélés dans les journaux et des récits détaillés au sujet de ses victimes que Carlisle se délectait à archiver. L'intensité de la douleur infligée et ses actions épouvantables avaient ruiné tant de vies, et ces actions feraient en sorte que son patrimoine, peu importe combien odieux il était, vivrait.

Les vestiges insoutenables du monstre ne seraient pas oubliés.

**o ~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~ o**

***La onzième année est l'avant-dernière année du secondaire en Amérique du Nord. Les élèves de onzième ont 16 ans.**

********L'hydromorphone**** est un dérivé semi-synthétique de la morphine et fait partie du groupe du phénanthrène. Il diffère de la morphine du fait qu'il en est une cétone hydrogénée. Le produit est mis en marché sous les marques de commerce Dilaudid, Sophidone L.P. et Hydromorph Contin.**

**Pour finir j'aimerais remercier ma pré-lectrice MaPlumeMagique et ma précieuse correctrice mlca66. Vous savez pourquoi.**

**Au revoir.**

**Milk.**


End file.
